Dreamcatcher
Dreamcatcher – sześćdziesiąty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Elena miewa dziwne sny, które nieustannie budzą się do życia. Streszczenie Elena gra w obręczówkę z Noblinem, któremu nagle wyrasta ogon pawioliczka, co zaskakuje księżniczkę. Nagle Noblin uderza piłkę tak, że zaczyna ona kręcić się w kółko, po czym ucieka. Próbując złapać piłkę, Elena zauważa, że jest w bardzo mistycznym miejscu. Wracając do pościgu za piłką, Elena prawie depcze rosnące kwiaty, które mówią, co również ją zaskakuje. Elena widzi, jak piłka wpada na wielkie magiczne drzewo, w którym rosną rubiny, piłki i tort śmietankowy, i znajduje na gałęzi diadem swojej mamy. Gdy Elena próbuje wziąć do ręki diadem, nagle zostaje on skradziony przez hybrydę tukana i wiewiórki. Tukan-wiewiórka ucieka z diademem i potem rzuca w Elenę kawałkami tortu. Elena ma już tak dosyć tukana-wiewiórki, że się wścieka, przez co jej magia zmienia kolor jej sukienki. Gdy Elena próbuje wspiąć się na drzewo, by powstrzymać tukana-wiewiórkę, jej magia sprawia, że drzewo się rusza. Elena spada z drzewa i nagle... budzi się w swoim łóżku, co wyjawia, że to wszystko było snem. Izabela przychodzi i mówi siostrze, że ta przespała śniadanie. Elena opowiada Izabeli o swoim śnie i potem zauważa w szkicowniku siostry swój portret. Izabela mówi Elenie, że narysowała każdego członka rodziny, i pokazuje jej portrety dziadka, babci i Estebana. Elena nie jest zadowolona z tego, że Izabela narysowała Estebana, i pyta się jej, dlaczego go narysowała. Izabela wyjaśnia Elenie, że narysowała Estebana, zanim prawda o nim wyszła na jaw. Elena denerwuje się z powodu Estebana, gdy nagle zauważa Noblina z ogonem pawioliczka, który pochodzi z jej snu, i idzie to sprawdzić. Izabela pyta się Eleny, co ona robi. Elena wyjaśnia, że szuka pawioliczkowego Noblina. Izabela mówi Elenie, że pawioliczkowy Noblin nie istnieje. Elena nagle zauważa, że pawioliczkowy Noblin zniknął, po czym dochodzi do wniosku, że coś się jej przewidziało, i przyznaje siostrze rację. Elena widzi, że Izabela nadal trzyma w rękach portret Estebana, po czym go zabiera, mówiąc, że jest coś, czego nie chce widzieć. Izabela mówi siostrze, że ostatnio myślała o Estebanie, i próbuje powiedzieć o tym, jaką miała nadzieję, ale Elena jej przerywa, mówiąc, że nie chce rozmawiać o Estebanie i to nigdy więcej. Izabela potem odchodzi z żalem. Tymczasem Esteban ćwiczy z Ash i Zopilote'm swoje moce, ale nic mu nie wychodzi. Ash wścieka się na Estebana, że on bez przerwy tchórzy podczas przygotowań do powrotu do Takainy. Esteban natomiast mówi Ash, że jest człowiekiem grzeczności i manier, a nie jest materiałem na wojownika. Zopilote mówi Estebanowi, że ten nie lubi swojego nowego życia i chciałby znów zamieszkać w pałacu, w którym był otoczony służącymi, bankietami i manierami. Zopilote potem mówi Estebanowi wprost, że tylko jedna rzecz czeka na niego w pałacu: Księżniczka, która chce go wygnać na bezludną wyspę. Ash mówi Estebanowi, że on może uniknąć tego losu, opanowując dar, który dostał, kiedy wpadł do kryształowej kuźni, i ucząc się swojej magii. Esteban niechętnie zgadza się to zrobić. Izabela rysuje portret ponurej Eleny, która w tej chwili przychodzi. Elena przeprasza siostrę za swoje zachowanie. Izabela tłumaczy siostrze, że po prostu nie rozumie, dlaczego nie mogą porozmawiać o tym, co się stało. Elena wyjaśnia siostrze, iż obawia się, że jeśli porozmawia o Estebanie, pomyśli o wszystkim, co zrobił ich rodzinie, i się tak wścieknie, że uaktywni to jej magię w straszny sposób, i że aby tego uniknąć, postanowiła zamknąć w sobie swoje uczucia i nie wypowiedzieć ich na głos. Izabela obiecuje dla dobra siostry już nigdy więcej nie rozmawiać o Estebanie. Nagle Elena i Izabela zauważają wielkie drzewo, które niespodziewanie pojawiło się w ogrodzie. Elena rozpoznaje to drzewo, ponieważ pochodzi ono z jej snu. Gdy Izabela ogląda drzewo, Elena dochodzi do wniosku, że jej sny nagle ożyły, po czym wzywa Zuzo, który również zauważa nietypowe drzewo. Elena mówi Zuzo, że drzewo się jej wczoraj przyśniło i potem pojawiło się znikąd, i mówi też o pawioliczkowym Noblinie, który też się jej przyśnił i który skacze sobie gdzieś w pałacu. Elena mówi także, że przyśnił się jej też denerwujący tukan-wiewiórka, który ukradł diadem jej mamy, i potem zastanawia się, jak jej sny ożyły i jak to powstrzymać. Zuzo mówi, że nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział i że to jest naprawdę ekscytujące. Elena tłumaczy Zuzo, że dla niej to nie jest ekscytujące. Zuzo postanawia towarzyszyć Elenie w jej następnym śnie i zobaczyć, czy uda się znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu. Elena jest zaskoczona, że Zuzo może wejść do jej snów. Elena kładzie się spać, gdy Zuzo nad nią czuwa, żeby potem wejść do jej snów, jak tylko ona zaśnie. Elena nie daje rady zasnąć przez to, że Zuzo się na nią gapi. Zuzo potem próbuje po kryjomu zobaczyć, czy Elena zaśnie, ale ona wciąż nie daje rady zasnąć. Zuzo potem śpiewa Elenie kołysankę, ale ona wciąż nie zasypia. Zuzo potem próbuje uśpić Elenę za pomocą hipnozy i zegarka kieszonkowego, ale jedynie sam zasypia, po czym Elena go budzi. Zuzo potem czyta Elenie bajkę i ona w końcu zasypia. Zuzo potem wchodzi do snu Eleny i spotyka się z nią tam. Zuzo jest pod wrażeniem tego, co Elena sobie wyśniła. Elena pokazuje Zuzo tukana-wiewiórkę i to z diademem jej mamy. Elena zamierza złapać tukana-wiewiórkę. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że to tylko sen, ale ona mówi, że tukan-wiewiórka ma diadem jej mamy. Elena goni tukana-wiewiórkę, ale wpada w ruchome piaski. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że to jej sen, i doradza jej, by coś wyśniła. Elena więc tworzy skrzydła Jaguna, które rosną jej na plecach, dzięki czemu wydostaje się z piasków. Elena i Zuzo znowu gonią tukana-wiewiórkę i natrafiają na tęczę. Po przejażdżce po zakręconej tęczy, Elena znowu obrywa kawałkami tortu, które tukan-wiewiórka w nią rzuca, po czym znów się wścieka. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że nie ma potrzeby się wściekać. Elena wściekle mówi Zuzo, że nie jest wściekła, ale on pokazuje jej, że jej sukienka zmieniła kolor przez jej wściekłość. Elena przez to budzi się ze snu. Zuzo pyta się Eleny, czy jej sukienka zmieniła kolor przez jej złość w jej poprzednim śnie. Elena potwierdza to. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że już się domyśla, dlaczego jej sny ożywają, i potem jej mówi, że już wiedzą, że jeśli ona czuje wielkie emocje, kiedy nie śpi, uaktywnia to jej nową magię, i że jeśli ona poczuje wielkie emocje we śnie, to jej nowa magia uaktywni się i tam. Elena dochodzi do wniosku, że dlatego coś, co jej się przyśniło, pojawia się w prawdziwym życiu. Nagle Elena zauważa tukana-wiewiórkę z jej snu i próbuje go złapać, ale on ucieka. Elena pyta się Zuzo, jak ma to powstrzymać. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że sny są sposobem umysłu na rozwiązanie problemu, jakiego nie udało się rozwiązać w prawdziwym życiu. Elena mówi Zuzo, że nie ma problemu z wiewiórkami i tukanami. Zuzo natomiast mówi Elenie, że ona ma problem, z którym nie daje sobie rady, kiedy nie śpi, i że jej sen próbuje jej powiedzieć, co to jest. Potem mówi Elenie, że jeśli ona odkryje, dlaczego ma problem z tukanem-wiewiórką we śnie, to przy okazji dowie się, co jest jej problemem w prawdziwym życiu, po czym przestanie się wściekać, a jej sny przestaną się spełniać. Elena potem kładzie się spać i, kiedy już zasypia, ponownie jej się śni tukan-wiewiórka z diademem jej mamy, który przygląda się w odbiciu w wodzie. Zuzo pojawia się i Elena mówi, że trzeba złapać tukana-wiewiórkę i odzyskać diadem. Elena skrada się do tukana-wiewiórki, który jednak zauważa ją przez odbicie w wodzie, po czym jej ucieka. Elena tworzy skrzydła Jaguna i potem próbuje złapać w locie tukana-wiewiórkę, który znów ucieka. Elena chciałaby mieć swoje berło, które niespodziewanie się pojawia. Elena próbuje trafić tukana-wiewiórkę swoim berłem, które zamienia się w kryształową tamboritę. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że to tylko sen, w który musi ona grać. Nagle tamborita zamienia się w łopatkę kuchenną. Elena tworzy za pomocą snu piłki do obręczówki, za pomocą których udaje jej się przeszkodzić tukanowi-wiewiórce w ucieczce i go złapać. Tukan-wiewiórka zdejmuje z głowy diadem i nagle go niszczy. Elena wścieka się na ten widok, przez co jej magia się uaktywnia, i mówi tukanowi-wiewiórce, że on wszystko zniszczył. Nagle tukan-wiewiórka przemienia się w Estebana i Elena przez to budzi się ze snu. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że skoro tukan-wiewiórka przemienił się w Estebana, to wszystko nabiera teraz sensu. Zuzo potem mówi Elenie, że jej sen raczej nie jest o tym, co tukan-wiewiórka zrobił z diademem jej mamy, tylko o tym, co jej kuzyn zrobił jej rodzicom, i to jest tym, co ją wkurza. Elena mówi Zuzo, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Zuzo natomiast mówi Elenie, że trzymanie w sobie uczuć nie sprawi, że one odejdą, bo one po prostu się pojawiają w jej snach. Nagle Elena i Zuzo słyszą z zewnątrz głos Izabeli i widzą, jak tukan-wiewiórka próbuje zabrać Izabeli szkicownik. Tukan-wiewiórka zabiera szkicownik Izabeli i wyrywa z niego kartki. Widząc, jak tukan-wiewiórka dokucza Izabeli, Elena wścieka się, co uaktywnia jej magię, która w rezultacie unosi w powietrze ogród, w którym w tej chwili jest Izabela. Elena wskakuje do ogrodu, żeby uratować Izabelę. Izabela pyta się Eleny, co się dzieje. Elena mówi siostrze, że jej sny się spełniają i że to wszystko wina Estebana. Podczas treningu z Ash i Zopilote'm, Esteban nagle znika i pojawia się na miejscu tukana-wiewiórki, który również zniknął. Elena i Izabela są zaskoczone na widok Estebana. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że jej magia musiała sprowadzić Estebana. Esteban jest zaskoczony, że znalazł się z powrotem w domu, ale Elena mu mówi, że to już nie jest jego dom. Izabela daje Elenie znać, że jej sukienka zmieniła kolor. Jednak Elena czuje różne emocje, gdy widzi Estebana, przez co jej magia wymyka się spod kontroli. Przez to ogród się przechyla i Izabela prawie z niego spada, ale w ostatniej chwili łapie się pnączy. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że ona musi wypuścić swoje uczucia, żeby to wszystko przerwać. Elena mówi Zuzo, że nie może tego zrobić, bo jej magia wymknie się spod kontroli. Zuzo natomiast mówi Elenie, że właśnie tak się teraz dzieje, bo duszenie w sobie uczuć spowodowało, że pojawiły się one w jej snach, i doprowadziło do tego, co się dzieje, a jeśli ona wypuści swoje uczucia, to sprawi, że one odejdą. Elena więc podchodzi do Estebana, żeby mu powiedzieć, co czuje. Elena omija przeszkody i zatrzymuje wszystko, gdy staje twarzą w twarz z Estebanem. Esteban obiecuje Elenie, że zrobi wszystko, żeby między nimi znów było dobrze, i nawet jej pomoże znaleźć Ash i Zopilote'a, i prosi ją, by go wysłuchała. Elena natomiast mówi Estebanowi, że to on musi jej wysłuchać, i wyznaje mu, że to, co on zrobił ich rodzinie i królestwu, wywołuje u niej wściekłość, ból i rozczarowanie, i że tęskni za nim i jest wściekła na siebie, że za nim tęskni, przez co czuje się bardzo smutna. Esteban mówi Elenie, że chciałby móc wszystko cofnąć. Elena mówi Estebanowi, że też by chciała, żeby on mógł cofnąć wszystko, ale on nie może tego zrobić. Esteban przeprasza kuzynkę. Elena jednak mówi Estebanowi wprost, że on już nie należy do rodziny. Esteban wpada w ogromny szok, że jego własna kuzynka właśnie się od niego odwróciła. Elena teraz czuje spokój po tym, jak jej się udało wyrzucić z siebie uczucia, i Esteban znika. Drzewo również znika, a ogród wraca na swoje miejsce. Elena przytula się z siostrą i obiecuje jej, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Zuzo mówi Elenie, iż czuje, że dzięki temu ona może spać spokojnie. Esteban zostaje przeniesiony z powrotem do Ash i Zopilote'a. Ash groźnie pyta się Estebana, gdzie on się podziewał. Esteban mówi Ash, że to nie ma teraz znaczenia i że chce, żeby ona wiedziała, że jest już gotowy zostawić przeszłość za sobą, po czym jest chętny do treningu swoich mocy. W pałacu Elena patrzy na portret Estebana. Izabela przychodzi i Elena oddaje jej szkicownik. Izabela mówi siostrze, że zaraz wyrwie kartkę z Estebanem. Elena jednak pozwala Izabeli zatrzymać tę kartkę i wypowiadać imię Estebana, dodając, że sama może już to zrobić, po czym wyznaje, że musi dzielić się uczuciami, zamiast trzymać je w sobie, dzięki czemu nie uaktywnią one jej magii. Elena potem postanawia porozmawiać z siostrą o Estebanie. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * W wyniku jej magicznych zdolności, które działają na jej emocje, Elena ponownie spotyka Estebana. * Elena oficjalnie wyklucza Estebana jako swojego kuzyna i członka ich rodziny. * Esteban zostawia przeszłość za sobą i oficjalnie przechodzi na ciemną stronę. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Esteban Flores * Zuzo * Księżniczka Izabela Pozostali bohaterowie * Jiku * Ash Delgado * Zopilote * Tukan-wiewiórka * Żabotyle (sen) * Mateo de Alva (retrospekcja) * Królowa Lucia (wspomniana) * Francisco Flores (rysunek; wspomniany) * Luisa Flores (rysunek; wspomniana) * Shuriki (wspomniana) * Król Raul (obraz; wspomniany) * Księżniczka Marisa (obraz) * Książę Marzel (obraz) * Król Pescoro (obraz) * Królowa Camila (obraz) Piosenka * Unspoken – Elena Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena wpadła do studni Takainy i jej magia została ulepszona w odcinku "The Magic Within". * Gra w obręczówkę po raz pierwszy się pojawiła w odcinku "Obręczówka". * Tort, który pojawił się w tym odcinku, jest śmietankowy, który jest ulubionym tortem Estebana, co zostało ujawnione w odcinku "Wyspa młodości". * Diadem królowej Lucii pojawił się w odcinkach "Król karnawału", "Szpieg w pałacu" i "Odrodzenie czarownicy", w którym został zniszczony. * Na rysunku Luisa jest ubrana w strój do obręczówki, który nosiła, kiedy była trenerką drużyny Avaloru, w odcinku "Obręczówka". * Elena i jej rodzina dowiedzieli się, że Esteban pomógł Shuriki przejąć władzę nad Avalorem, w odcinku "The Magic Within". * Shuriki zabiła króla Raula i królową Lucię w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania" i w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Esteban wpadł do studni Takainy i zyskał magiczne moce w odcinku "Captain Mateo". * Esteban, Ash i Zopilote zawarli sojusz między sobą w odcinku "Captain Mateo". * Elena skazała Estebana na wygnanie na wyspę Soledad w odcinku "The Magic Within". * Korona na drzewie ze snu Eleny wygląda tak samo, jak korona króla karnawału, która pojawiła się w odcinku "Król karnawału". * We śnie Elenie rosną skrzydła, które są takie same, jak te, które miała w postaci Jaguna, w odcinku "Zmiennokształtni". * Elena miała styczność z kryształową tamboritą w odcinku "Not Without My Magic". * Elena nauczyła się mocy "Świeć" Świetlistego berła w odcinku "Świetliste berło", i mocy "Seal It" w odcinku "Captain Mateo". Ciekawostki * Zuzo czyta tytuł odcinka. * To czternasty odcinek, który posiada podsumowanie "W poprzednich odcinkach...". Narratorem w tym odcinku jest Elena. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się nowy kolor w sukience Eleny w zależności od jej nastroju: ** Granatowy - smutek. * Morał: Nie duś w sobie swoich uczuć i emocji, dziel się tym, co ci chodzi po głowie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3